A meeting already met
by blackXroseXpiano93
Summary: What am I doing Sasuke? I'm saving him from the monster." Sakura said. Gaara felt her pulling him toward her. Read chapter 3 and the quotes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Thoughts of Shukaku_

_Thoughts_

**"Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?"-Alfred Lord Tennyson**

Gaara entered his home. But everything seemed different. It was peaceful. He didn't know what had caused this feeling, but he really liked it. Then he saw someone. It was a girl about his age with short pink hair. She had emerald green eyes and she was wearing a white dress. "Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"You'll find out soon Gaara-sama." The girl said.

"Where am I?" Gaara asked. If he couldn't get the girl's name, he might as well know where he was. It looked like home, but it didn't feel like it.

"This is where you live." The pink haired girl said. She walked toward a balcony.

"This is where my father goes to think. Anyway, this isn't my home. There's no terror, no fear here. It's just peaceful." Gaara tried to explain to the girl.

She looked at him. "This is your home. You may not recognize it now, but you will."

"What is this? A dream? If this is…the Shukaku must be enjoying himself." Gaara said. He glared at the girl.

She looked at him. The girl tilted her head to the left and back into its original position. "You're not sleeping. You're just… getting a message."

"What message?" Gaara asked. He wasn't used to having these kinds of conversations even if they were in his mind.

"My message to you is that you will find someone who will appreciate you just the way you are, not because you have a demon inside of you, but because you are you." the green eyed girl said.

"When? Where? How?" He asked her.

"You'll find out sooner or later. See you at the chunin exams." The girl said. She disappeared.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Baki asked. They were on their way to Konoha.

"I'm fine." He answered. They had made it to the front gate of Konoha. Baki had given the papers to the guards. They nodded and let Baki and his team proceeds.

Gaara sighed. He was separated from his siblings, but he really didn't care. As long as he doesn't attract attention, he doesn't care. He sensed something and teleported to the place. He saw Kankuro picking on some random kid. "Kankuro, stop it." He said.

"Sorry Gaara." Kankuro said as he placed the kid down.

Gaara noticed a boy with hair that looked like a chicken's butt was staring at him. He ignored him. He saw a kid with blond hair that was spiked all over the place yelling about some nonsense about being the next Hokage. He got down from the tree branch and that's when he saw her. The girl that was standing in front of him looked exactly like the girl from his so called dream. He heard her say, "You must be from Suna. The Leaf's allies."

"Yeah, we are. We're here for the chunin exams." Temari said. Gaara couldn't believe it. He remembered what the girl had said. _See you at the chunin exams._

"We'll see you there then." The girl said. Gaara and his siblings turned and left. He still couldn't get over the fact that their voices sounded the same; the girl from his dream and the girl he had just met. _I wonder if they're the same person. Why should I care anyway? She'll just run away like the others. __Maybe she will and maybe she won't.__ I was wondering where you were. What was that crazy thing I had earlier this morning?__ I don't know what happened. For some reason I was blocked out by something. I saw the whole thing though. I think you should avoid that girl. She's seems bad news to me.__ For once I'll agree with you…this time._

The chunin exams came and soon Konoha was under attack. Gaara saw the girl named Sakura. But all he could think about is killing the raven haired boy. She jumped out in front of him and he pushed her to a tree. His head throbbed with pain. _Why do I feel this pain? __You just knocked a girl unconscious!__ So?__ So? Is that all you can say? I know what that girl wants…she…_ Gaara was knocked out of the way by a blonde kid who goes by Naruto Uzumaki. The battle continued on and on and he finally lost. That day Gaara realized a lot of things. That boy had saved him from continuing to be a monster. He left with his siblings. _I wonder if that Sakura girl is okay. __She better.__ Why do you care? __I care because that girl is…_ Before the Shukaku could say anything more Gaara fell unconscious.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review to let me know!**


	2. Author's note

Look it's an author's note! Well it's more of a decision. I have decided to redo this story. I won't take it down, but it will be awhile because I'm redoing the whole story. I felt that the story was going nowhere. I'll try to update soon.

-blackXroseXpiano93


	3. The new chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"**Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?"-Richard Bach **

A small boy with blood red hair walked along the moonlit path. Everybody who passes him runs away with fear. He walked faster and ended up where the light met the dark and fought for dominance. Out of the darkness two figures came out. A man with black hair that was heavily spiked at the back and red eyes walked out first. He was tall and a dark aura was emitting from him. The boy backed away slowly. The second man was much paler and had long black hair. His golden eyes were like a snake. A stronger and darker aura was coming off of him and it scared the boy. The first man walked toward the boy. Frozen with fear he did not move. "I won't hurt you Gaara. I just want to be friends." His voice was dripping with lies.

"Friends?" Gaara asked. He didn't like the man one bit. He was scared of him.

"Just friends." The man said. He grabbed Gaara's small arm and twisted it. Gaara cried out in pain.

"Stop, please it hurts. You lied to me. Get away from me!" he shouted. He jerked his arm and fell to the ground.

"Why would he want to be friends with you? You're nothing more than a tool. Someone who kills; someone who shouldn't be alive." The second man said. His voice was raspy and menacing. He opened his mouth and a sword came out. Gaara's eyes widened. He started to run away.

"You can't run forever Gaara. We will catch you. We will kill you." The first man threatened. They started to run after him.

Gaara ran as fast as he could. The darkness was behind him, trying to consume him. It eventually caught up. Breathing heavily the only thing he could hear was the distant voices of his to be killers. Then he saw himself when he would be older. He saw death in his own eyes. His older self bent down and whispered to him. "No one can save you now." Gaara's jade green eyes opened wider.

"NO!" he yelled and ran past himself. Tears were covering his fear covered eyes. He could still hear the voices and they were getting louder. They were getting closer. He saw the moonlight. Gaara ran for it.

He was a step away towards the light when he felt a hand grab his left hand. "I got you now." The first man said. Gaara tried to get away, but he felt powerless. "Ready? You're never going to get a second chance."

Before Gaara could scream he felt another hand take his right hand. It wasn't cold and harsh as the man's. It was warm and gentle. Gaara turned his head and saw a woman. She had short pink hair and emerald green eyes. She looked pretty to Gaara. "I won't let him hurt you." Her voice was soft and gentle. Behind her stood a man with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was tall like the first man, but he looked stronger.

"What are you doing Sakura? He's a monster. Let him go!" the first man ordered. Gaara felt the man's grip on him tighten.

"What am I doing Sasuke? I'm saving him from the monster." Sakura said. Gaara felt her pulling him towards her.

Sasuke pulled back hard, but Gaara didn't move toward him. Instead he moved toward Sakura. The second man was on the floor dead. The man behind Sakura was next to her. "Let him go Sasuke." His voice was strong.

"Isn't that cute, a monster defending a monster." Sasuke said. Gaara didn't understand. He felt Sakura hug him and he knew that he was safe. "He will die Sakura. I thought you were a brother to me Naruto."

"Never a brother, never an enemy. Gaara's my best friend." Naruto said. Gaara didn't understand by what he meant that he was his best friend.

Sasuke disappeared and so did Naruto. It was just Gaara and Sakura. "Be safe." Sakura said. She kissed his head and disappeared with the moonlight.

Gaara tried to look for Sakura and Naruto, but he could see that they were gone. His uncle came. "I was so worried about you Gaara. Come on, you need to go back inside. There's a storm coming." His uncle took him inside. Two figures watched as Gaara entered his home.

--

Sakura sat on the swing. The moon was still and the air was cold. Leaves and flower petals danced around her. She was still a small girl and a violet ribbon was tied in her hair. She watched as the wind led the leaves and the petals in a graceful dance. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. Sakura thought she saw sand. She rubbed her eyes and found a man standing in front of her. He was tall with red hair and jade green eyes. There were dark rings around his eyes. "Hello Sakura." His voice was caring. Something she hadn't heard since the morning.

"Hello." She answered. She moved her head. "Why are you here?"

"To wish you a happy birthday." He moved and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Sakura answered. She felt him kiss her forehead and disappeared with the wind. She started to swing her legs back and forth and soon the wind carried her. A young man watched as the wind pushed her back and forth. His only eye followed her movements.

--

Naruto moved around the dark room. The moon's light was pouring into the room, but the light never made it. He lied awake on his bed watching the leaves travel with the wind. He thought he saw a figure, but he ignored it. Naruto was trying to get some sleep, but then he heard a soft voice. "I'll see you soon Naruto-kun." Naruto bolted up. Sweat and shock covered him.

--

The Hokage paced around his office. He had lost his two most trusted anbu members that morning. They left their only daughter behind and now he was deciding what to do with her. She had no other relatives and the only other friend that they had was Kakashi. The Hokage thought of leaving the girl with him. Then he decided to get the girl into the anbu quickly. Just like her parents' wishes. Everything will be put into plan the next morning.

**Well, there you go. The new and improved chapter one of "A meeting already met". Please review! **


	4. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship-never."-Charles Caleb Colton**

Two figures watched the sun set and the moon rise. One was distinctly feminine and the other was masculine. "The sun had set for Takeshi and Yuri Haruno." The man said. The sun had finally set. It was dark except for streaks of blue that clouded the night sky.

"Yes, but the moon rises for Gaara no Sabaku and Sakura Haruno." The woman replied. "It is a sliver now, but it will be full." Her voice was soft like the wind that was passing by.

--

The Kazekage walked along the streets of Konoha. His blood red hair was messy and yet was neat. The Shukaku was no longer with him. He passed by a couple of people. Nobody was afraid of him. Only those who refused to believe that he had changed. "Look it's the Kazekage." A girl said.

"He's so hot!" another said. There was silence. "Look Ami, it's the anbu. I wonder what they're doing here."

Gaara looked to where they were pointing. There were four anbu wearing black cloaks with a white stripe down the left and right sleeve. Their masks had a frightening feeling to them. It even made Gaara mentally shiver. One mask had large red scratch marks on the cheeks, making it look like the mask had whiskers. The wide dark eyes of the mask made it look as if it was nothing, but it was something. Another mask also had wide eyes, but the large dark green claw marks on the mask made it looked terrifying. The third mask had slits for eyes. The eyes make the mask look that it is smiling. There were blue cracks all over the mask. The last mask had one large red swirl that came from the left cheek and flowed to the middle of the mask. There was a smaller black swirl on the top right. There was also a small crack. The eyes were slits that were curved upward. (Haku's mask) Usually, anbu masks were modeled after animals. The four masks were not. They weren't modeled after animals, but fear. "Kazekage-sama?" a voice behind him asked. Gaara turned around. It was Kiba, his guide.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Gaara pointed to the four anbu that were casually walking. Then they disappeared. "Those four are basically a team that works only for the Hokage."

"Don't all of the anbu work for the Hokage?" Gaara asked. Kiba lead him through the streets.

"Yeah, but you know that anbu members wear black cloaks and captains wear white." Kiba said. Gaara nodded. He knew that. "Well, those four are in charge of departments so to say; strategy, offense, defense and medical. They wear black cloaks with white stripes on both arms." Kiba explained. "That's all I know."

Kiba and Gaara walked farther until they reached the hospital. A girl about Gaara's age walked out of the hospital. She had short blossom pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale and she was a head shorter than Gaara. She wore a long sleeved maroon shirt that fitted her well and showed off her curves, black pants and the traditional ninja shoes. Her red headband was tied in her hair. "Hello Kiba, Kazekage-sama." She greeted. Kiba raised his head and smiled. Gaara nodded once. She smiled at Gaara and Gaara felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't know why, but this girl made his heart do it. Her eyes locked with his and he felt his blood rush to his head. He knew that his cheeks must be red. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. He was so entranced by her eyes that he couldn't see that her cheeks were also red. Fortunately Kiba saw both people blush.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice yelled. The silence as well as the gaze was broken. They turned and saw a tall boy around Gaara's age running. He had bright yellow hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was fair and wore a black and orange outfit. He had whisker like marks on his cheeks and was taller than Gaara by at least three inches.

"Naruto?" Kiba and Sakura asked at the same time. There was a blur and Sakura was crushed in a hug.

"I asked her Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan said yes!" Naruto said when he released Sakura.

"That's good Naruto. I'm glad you two are together." Sakura said. She put her hand to her throat. It glowed green.

"Kiba, Kazekage-sama, Sakura and I have to go. Grandma Tsunade wanted to see us." Naruto said. They walked away.

--

Kiba and Gaara walked in the opposite direction. "Kazekage-sama, do you like Sakura?" Kiba asked. Gaara stopped walking.

"What makes you ask that?" Gaara asked. He continued to walk.

"Just about five minutes ago you and Sakura were staring at each other, and blushing. Kazekage-sama, I believe that you have a crush on Sakura Haruno." Kiba said.

"Do you have to speak so loudly?" Gaara asked. He was worried that someone had heard Kiba. There was no one around.

"So you do?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, now leave me alone." Gaara said. Kiba smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me Kazekage-sama and as you wish." Kiba said. With a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Great." Gaara said to himself. He was alone. He was lost in Konoha. It was getting dark.

--

Naruto and Sakura were walking in the cold air of the night. The moon was full so they could see. "Sakura-chan, do you like the Kazekage?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I noticed how you looked at him and I just want to know that's all." Naruto explained. Sakura mumbled something. Naruto cupped his ear and leaned in closer. "Eh?"

"I said, yes, I do like the Kazekage. Now keep your mouth shut Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto laughed and gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura copied. She started to walk to her apartment.

--

Gaara always had a good sense of direction. Konoha was a tricky place. He thought he was in one place and he ended up in another. Temari's going to have a heart attack if he doesn't come to the hotel. He sighed. "At least there's light." He walked in an unknown direction when he bumped into someone. That person fell. "Sorry." He helped the person up. A cloud was covering the moon and it was temporarily dark. When the light came back he saw that he had knocked down Sakura Haruno.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama." Sakura apologized. Gaara didn't like how it came out of her mouth. _Kazekage-sama,_ it sounded like a person he didn't know.

"Call me Gaara." He told her. She was surprised by it, but she quickly agreed.

"Call me Sakura then." She said. Gaara nodded. "K-Gaara? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Gaara froze. _How am I supposed to say this? Let's see: My guide left me and I got lost. That's one way to impress the girl you like. Not. _"Umm, I got lost."

"Do you want to spend the night at my place? It's pretty late and no one's awake." Sakura offered. _That's not weird. Asking the guy that you like to spend the night. Nope, not weird at all. It's awkward._

"That would be…nice." Gaara responded. Sakura was amazed that he had said yes to her suggestion.

"Come on then." She grabbed his hand and led her to her apartment.

When they got to her apartment Sakura gave Gaara some of Naruto's pajamas that he had left there when his apartment was getting renovated. She led him to the bathroom and left. When Sakura was taking a shower, Gaara looked around her living room. It was clean and there were books on the coffee table. Most of them were medical books and some were on former and present Kages. There were pictures on the shelves. One was of her team. There she was in the middle in front of which Gaara assumed was her sensei. _She had long hair before?_ He had silver hair and a mask that covered his entire face except for one eye. There was Naruto to one side. He was glaring at the boy on the other side. The boy on the other side had black hair and black eyes. He was glaring back at Naruto.

Another picture was of her and Naruto. They were much smaller. Gaara guessed that they were around ten. There was one of Sakura and another girl with long dark hair. She had pale eyes and pale skin. Another picture had the two again, except Sakura had short hair with a purple ribbon in her hair. The other girl looked the same except she was much younger and she had short hair. The last picture was of a family. There was a father, mother and daughter and a boy. The father had reddish brown hair, emerald eyes and was pale. He was tall and was standing behind his wife. His wife was beautiful. She had long pink hair with white at the ends, amethyst eyes and had fair skin. She was also tall. Sakura was in the middle. She was a mix of her parents. There was a young man standing next to her father. He had silver hair and had a mask that covered his face. It was her sensei. "That was my mother, father and Kakashi-sensei. He took care of me when they died." Sakura said. Gaara turned around. Sakura stood there with a tank top and some shorts. Her hair was wet from the shower. She was breathtaking.

"I'm sorry." Gaara replied.

"You don't have to. Your room is ready." She stated. She left and Gaara followed her. The room was neat like the rest of the house. "Well good night."

He realized that this was her room. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. You're my guest. I do not allow guests to sleep on the couch." Sakura said sternly. Seeing that he couldn't win, Gaara reluctantly got into her bed. Satisfied Sakura said, "Good night." And left.

"Good night." He replied.

--

Gaara woke up early the next morning. He was supposed to leave in an hour and he still didn't know his way to the gate. There was a knock on the door. He opened it and there stood Sakura with an apple in her hand. "Morning. I washed your clothes." She handed him his clothes. "I'm out of food, but I have this apple." Gaara took the apple and changed when she closed the door. He made her bed for her.

When he came out he was surprised to see that she was packed for something. Without questions they left. They talked to each other and found that they were opposites. At the end of the conversation, they were friends.

They reached the gate and Temari ran and crushed Gaara with a hug. "Where were you? I was worried!"

"I spent the night at Sakura's apartment." Gaara explained.

"Explain better when we get home." Temari ordered. Gaara rolled his eyes.

Gaara saw that Naruto, the girl from the picture and a guy with hair shaped like a pineapple were there. "What's going on?" Gaara asked.

The Hokage was up early. She looked very tired. "Weren't you listening at all at those meetings? Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru will be going to Suna to help. We are allies." Tsunade said. Gaara remembered. His village needed help and fast. "They will be there for three months."

Gaara nodded. He felt himself blush when Sakura smiled at him. It was going to be an interesting three months.

**This is the second chapter! Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Be sure to read the quotes and tell me what you think of them. They're important!!**


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."-James A. Baldwin**

When Gaara entered Suna, he was attacked with a hug. It was Matsuri his former student who was still a chunin. "Get off Matsuri." Gaara commanded. Matsuri was instantly off.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama." Matsuri said. She saw Hinata and Sakura. Her eyes narrowed. "Who are they Gaara-sama?"

"This is Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. They're here to help us." Temari explained.

Matsuri changed her face composition. It wasn't suspicious, but it was cautious. Shikamaru and Hinata took note of it when Sakura and Naruto weren't looking.

--

Gaara took them and showed them where they would be staying for the next three months. He left them to rest. With Naruto's persisting attitude, Sakura and Naruto left to train. Only Shikamaru and Hinata were left in the room. "Did you see her eyes?" Hinata asked.

"She's not as good as Sakura, but with Sakura you can't tell if it's really a smile or a fake one." Shikamaru answered. "I think she sees you and Sakura as a threat."

"Naruto and I are dating. I'm no threat to her and her obvious crush on the Kazekage. However, Sakura is." Hinata pointed out. She sat on the bed.

Shikamaru paced around the room. "I just hope we can get through this. We're just here to make sure _he_ doesn't come through here."

"Those were just rumors Shikamaru. There's no proof yet. If he comes, we have the letter from the Hokage. I've already mastered her writing. We could leave tonight if_ he_ comes." Hinata reassured her friend.

"It's been a few minutes. Naruto and Sakura must be ready to kill each other by now." Shikamaru said as he got up. Hinata nodded.

"Let's just hope Sakura won't kill him before our next date." Hinata said as she closed the door.

"Gaara-sama, will you train with me?" Matsuri asked. They were in his office. He just finished the left over paperwork.

"Sure." He answered. _Why not? I'm done and she could probably use the training._

"Come on then." Matsuri said. She couldn't wait.

When Gaara and Matsuri arrived at the training grounds they were surprised to see Naruto and Sakura there. They were standing pretty close. One hand held the other person's hand. The other hand had a kunai against the other's throat. One false move and one person could die. "Naruto, it's a draw. It's getting hot and I would really like to get out of the sun." Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." He replied. They both released each other. They put their weapons away. "Hello Gaara." Naruto greeted the red head. Gaara just nodded his head.

"Hello Gaara." Sakura said. She gave him a small smile and Gaara blushed. Matsuri noticed. Jealousy filled her being. Sakura noticed the rage developing in the other girl. "Gaara, where's the hospital. I think I should get started now." Sakura said quickly.

"I'll take you there." Gaara said forgetting about Matsuri. Naruto chuckled. He watched as the two off colored hair couple left.

"Gaara-sama!" Matsuri called. It was no use. He could not hear her.

--

The next day Sakura left for the hospital. There was one patient who wanted her there. It was a little boy. He had sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. The boy was only about ten years old. When she got there, he was still sleeping. She closed the door and smiled. He was so cute. A nurse came and gave Sakura some paperwork she could work on until the boy who went by the name of Takeo woke up.

A few hours later, Sakura felt a presence. It wasn't a warm and fuzzy feeling. It was a cool and loving one. She turned around and saw Gaara. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted. She smiled. It made his heart skip a beat and it took his breath away.

"Sakura-chan?" a small voice asked. Sakura and Gaara turned their heads to the cracked open door.

"Yes, Takeo?" Sakura said as she peered into the room. Gaara stood behind her. Takeo saw him.

"Gaara-oniisan?" Takeo asked. He was happy that Gaara was there.

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked. Curiosity had gotten to her.

"He comes here every morning to read to me or just talk." Takeo explained. His voice was still sleepy. "Sakura-chan, can I have some juice?"

"I'll be right back." Sakura said. She left.

"Is that the lady you were talking to me about?" Takeo asked. His small voice seemed to have a big impact on Gaara's ears.

"I thought you were sleeping." Gaara said.

"I heard you. You said that you were in love with someone. You said that you were falling deeper or something like that. Is it Sakura-chan?" Takeo asked. His green eyes seemed to glow just to hide a secret.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone." Gaara warned. Takeo nodded and Sakura came back with a small glass of juice.

"Here you go Takeo-san." She gave him his juice.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Takeo said. Sakura smiled. Gaara felt happy.

A flash appeared and all three people jumped. They turned and saw Shikamaru and Temari standing with a camera. "I couldn't help it. It was a picture moment." Temari explained. Shikamaru just yawned.

"We better leave. Sakura needs to work and Gaara needs to go back to his office." Shikamaru said. Gaara sighed as he walked out of the room. Temari and Shikamaru left as well.

"Sakura-chan, do you love Gaara-oniisan?" Takeo asked out of nowhere. It caught Sakura off-guard.

"W-what?" she was astonished that he asked that question.

"Do you love oniisan?" Takeo asked again.

Sakura leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Yes."

--

Gaara and Sakura were falling for each other. It was so obvious to everyone who has sharp eyes. Matsuri grew more jealous everyday. Two weeks after Gaara and Sakura had talked to Takeo; they decided to spend the day together. Gaara wanted to show Sakura his favorite places to go to. He never shared them with anyone before and he wanted to Sakura to be the first. Sakura met him at dawn one morning. "What are we going to do today?" she asked.

Gaara smiled. "It's a surprise." She shook her head. "It isn't far from here. We have to get there before the sun rises though." He took Sakura's hand and led her to a small cave. There was a small hole for an entrance. "Follow me." He crawled into the hole.

When Sakura entered the cave, she was amazed. There were tiny crystals embedded into the ceiling and the walls. There were holes in the ceiling and soon sunlight came pouring in. It hit the crystals and the whole room was filled with colors. Gaara smiled when he saw Sakura's reaction. His sanctuary was their sanctuary. "How often did you come here?" she asked.

"I come here every morning and whenever the moon is full. It's our sanctuary now." Gaara said.

"_Our_ sanctuary?" Sakura asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can come here if you need a place to think." Gaara replied as a faint blush was threatening to appear.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" Sakura said. Realizing what she had said, she turned a light shade of red. Fortunately the colors were disguising it. Gaara's blush deepened at the comment.

After a few minutes of silence, Gaara spoke up. "We should get going. The others would realize sooner or later that we're missing."

"Yeah." Sakura said. She went out first. Gaara followed. Unfortunately for Gaara, he tripped on his way out and he ended up falling on top of Sakura. As he fell his lips connected with hers. Their eyes closed for a second…

Click. Snap. Flash

They separated quickly. Gaara saw his siblings standing with a camera. He narrowed his eyes. His brother, Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "What? Naruto made us do it." He said.

--

Matsuri walked along the hallway. It was almost midnight. The perfect time. She saw that Gaara was still in his office. She knocked on his door. "Gaara-sama, may I come in?" she asked.

"Fine." Gaara answered. Matsuri saw that he was still doing paperwork. Gaara looked up. Matsuri wasn't wearing that much of clothing and it was freezing outside. He didn't expect her to be so close. "Wha-"She kissed him. He tried pulling away, but she pulled him closer. He started to panic. He tried to push her away, but it didn't work. The girl had an iron grasp.

The noise of paper falling pulled the two apart. In the door way was Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Gaara was kissing Matsuri! She felt her heart break. It didn't crack like when Sasuke left, no it broke and shattered into pieces. Pieces so small, that it felt like it couldn't be repaired. She left immediately.

She could feel the tears coming down. It was midnight. She was supposed to meet Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. She felt relieved that she was to come in a mask.

Hinata felt that there was something wrong. Naruto could sense it as well. Shikamaru even tensed a bit. They both could read Hinata's facial expression, though it was behind a mask with a lot of cracks in it. Sakura arrived. Her mask with the swirls glowed a bit. "Sorry, I ran into something."

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't give in to her excuse.

"I'm fine. Let's get this over with." She said. She headed toward the western part of the village.

"Troublesome." He replied. He started for the south.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto took off his mask. "I'll see you later." He kissed Hinata's cheek. They took off to the north and east.

**There you go. I know this probably isn't good, but I'm trying here. By the way, I will try to update when I have the time. Please review. Please. Please. Please. Pretty Please.**


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"We loved with a love that was more than love."- Edgar Allan Poe**

Matsuri finally pulled away from Gaara. He wiped off the lipstick she was wearing that had gotten on him. He started to yell at her and the girl didn't know what to do but cry. She ran off. He noticed that the door was already opened and that there were papers everywhere. Gaara sighed and picked them up. He couldn't help, but notice that the papers were from the medical wing. He put two and two together. _I have to find her._

_--_

Sakura heard Shikamaru's voice. They found _him._ She had to leave immediately.

Gaara was running for his life. He didn't want Sakura to think that he didn't like her. He wanted to explain to her that she was the only one that he cared about. He stopped when he saw an anbu. _That's weird; I didn't send any anbu out for patrol tonight. _He saw the anbu get attacked. He watched as the person was shot with an arrow. Gaara was about to go and get them help, but the anbu disappeared. The only description he got was that the mask had one red swirl and one black swirl, just like the one he saw in Konoha. All that was left was the small pool of blood. Gaara moved and tried to find Sakura, but there was no sign of her. He went back to his office to find a note on his desk:

_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_I know that this is immediate, but I have called Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata back to Konoha. We have a situation and I need them to be here. I am very sorry for any inconveniences._

_-Tsunade_

"I can't believe she's gone." Gaara said to himself. "She doesn't even know." He rested his head on his desk. Surprisingly, a single tear escaped his eye.

Shikamaru carried Sakura on his back. He knew that she tried to heal herself, but he didn't understand why she didn't heal herself completely.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Hinata had caught him. They knocked him unconscious so he wouldn't go anywhere. They were waiting for Sakura. When she came, they were surprised to find her bleeding. "Sakura-chan, what happened?" Hinata asked through her mask. Shikamaru was already supporting her._

_"I was being followed…so I had…to…lead him…somewhere…else." Sakura tried to explain, but she was breathing heavily._

_"We should heal her now." Naruto said. He was going to help his friend, but Shikamaru stopped him._

_"We have to go now. Look, she managed to heal herself to an extent, but not completely. I think she could make the trip. I'll carry her back. You two just make sure that our special guest doesn't wake up." He ordered. He didn't know why, but he could sense that Sakura didn't want to stay here any longer._

_--_

"Is she alright?" Hinata asked. They managed to make a two day trip in one night. It was morning and they were resting.

"I got something to patch up her wound, but she won't be waking up until something gets done." Shikamaru explained.

"Come on, we have to get her back home. She could die!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata gave him a hug.

"I agree. Shikamaru, we have to get her back." Hinata said.

"Alright." He answered. He picked Sakura up and they disappeared among the trees.

--

Gaara wore a sad expression on his face. No one noticed since he always looked so serious, but only his siblings and former sensei were able to catch it. Temari, Kankuro and Baki watched as Gaara tried to drown himself in work. It was only two days since she left and he was already trying to kill himself. "This is unbelievable." Kankuro said. Temari just nodded.

"I guess that this is his way of letting go." Baki guessed. He never liked seeing Gaara in stress, but he decided to give him room.

He was frustrated, upset, and miserable. Gaara decided to go and visit Takeo. In a rush he vanished with a swirl of sand. He ended up in Takeo's room. "Hello Nii-sama." Takeo greeted. Feeling a different aura, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gaara replied.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Takeo asked. Gaara's face fell. "So the nurses were right. She left already." He was silent for a moment. "If you're going to see her, will you take me with you?"

Gaara stared at the boy for a moment. His lips curled into a smile. "Sure."

"Promise?" Takeo asked.

"Promise." Gaara answered.

--

Sakura moved pass the crowds. It has been five months since she was released from the hospital. It has been five months since Sasuke came back. He was the one that they had captured. Sasuke had made her laughed. He said he was sorry for hurting Naruto and her. They forgave him, but what he said next made Sakura laugh and Naruto run to a corner.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi were in Sakura's hospital room. Sasuke had apologized for what he had done. Team seven had forgiven and so had Shikamaru. "I have to tell you something." Sasuke said. He was avoiding their eyes._

_"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He mumbled something and went red. _

_"We can't hear you Sasuke." Naruto said._

_Sasuke spoke louder. "I'M GAY." Naruto's eyes widen._

_"Stay away!" he shouted. He ran out of the room. Sakura started to laugh._

_Shikamaru leaned in toward Kakashi. "I won. Where's my money?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He pulled out some money and placed it in Shikamaru's waiting hand._

Sakura turned a corner and saw Sasuke walking with his boyfriend; Lee. Everyone knew it. It was only a matter of time. "Hello Sasuke, Lee." The two said people smiled back. They were holding hands.

"Hello Sakura-chan." They said at the same time.

"I'm heading for lunch, care to join me?" she asked.

"Sure." They responded. The three walked to the ramen shop Naruto always went to.

While they were eating Lee said a few things to Sasuke and Sakura. "I heard that the Kazekage is coming tomorrow with his siblings, a patient and his student." Sakura froze. Sasuke got worried.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. He didn't like her expression.

She came back. "Nothing." She said. "I have to go." She paid for her meal and left.

"What do you think is wrong Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the Kazekage. If he did anything to hurt her, he's going to pay." Sasuke said. Lee chuckled.

"You look so cute when you're threatening something." He said. He got a hug.

"Let's go." Sasuke replied. The two off lovebirds left after paying.

--

The Kazekage entered Konoha once more. He had Takeo holding his hand. Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri were behind him. "Nii-sama, are we going to see Sakura-chan?" Takeo asked. Matsuri wanted to smack the boy, but didn't move.

"We are." Gaara said. He hoped that he would see her. He was slowly getting better.

A ninja with spiky black hair and dark black eyes came up to the group. He was tall and muscular. He caught Matsuri's eye. "I'm Sasuke. I'll be guiding you around Konoha during your stay." When he saw Gaara his eyes narrowed.

Takeo was excited. "Do you know Sakura-chan?!" he asked. Sasuke smiled. It took Matsuri's breath away.

"I do. She was on my team when we were younger. You could say that we're really good friends." Sasuke explained. Gaara felt a pang of jealousy.

Sasuke lead the group through Konoha. They had met with the Hokage earlier and now it was near lunch. Gaara looked around. There were no signs of pink. He did see Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto. There was no Sakura. He knew that Takeo was searching for her too. Then he saw her. She was with a guy with a bowl haircut and busy eyebrows. His arm was around her waist and he said something to make her laugh. Gaara felt the jealousy rising in him. Sasuke waved them over. Sakura caught sight of Gaara.

"Hello Lee, Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes. She never met Gaara's.

"Why did you take me out of the hospital Lee?" she asked. Takeo jumped up and down.

"Sakura-chan!" Takeo shouted. Sakura smiled.

"Hello Takeo-kun." She said in a soft voice. He gave her a hug. "I missed you."

"Nii-sama missed you too." Takeo said. Sakura pulled away and stared at Takeo.

"What?" she asked. She looked at Gaara's eyes. They were filled with…

**Sorry it took so long. I hope that this was better. I do apologize for the whole Sasuke and Lee thing. I just thought that well maybe that they would be funny. Review please.**


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen."-Francois de La Rochefouccauld**

His eyes were filled with confusion and so much emotion. She couldn't look at them anymore. A voice called out. "Sakura-chan, we need you at the hospital." The group turned to see Shizune running.

"Sorry, but I have to go." She said. It seemed that she was only talking to Gaara.

Sakura worked well into the night. Today was not her day. She saw Gaara and well she felt awkward around him. She was glad that Shizune came to rescue her. She stared at the picture of her parents. Sakura remembered her dad's shaggy reddish brown hair. She was always the unique one. She was given her mother's hair, her father's eyes. The day that they had died, she remembers Gaara for some odd reason. She deemed herself crazy. Then she remembered when they had their kiss. It made her heart skip. She pushed it to the back of her mind. "Maybe I misunderstood."

--

A man with wild eyes shook the ninja in his grasp. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" the ninja yelled. The man took out a knife.

"If you don't tell me, I'll slit your throat." He threatened. The ninja almost whimpered.

"She was in Konoha last time I saw her." He said. The man let go of the ninja. The ninja started to cough.

"Go and warn her then. She's going to die. I know it. She knows it. Now, you know it. Tell your precious Hokage that history is about to repeat."

--

Gaara watched the sun and moon trade spots. He sighed. It was another day. Another day had passed and Sakura didn't even speak to him. As the seconds passed he saw her. She was walking towards the hospital. She was alone. He could speak to her. When she wasn't looking he walked behind her without her sensing him.

She would stop occasionally, and then continue to walk. Gaara felt like a stalker. He didn't like it. She walked to an unfamiliar place. It was surrounded by trees, but there was a clearing. In the middle was a stone. There were engravings in it. "My parents' names are listed here. Is there something that you need Gaara?" she asked.

_At least she's still calling Gaara._ "I want to talk to you Sakura." He told her. She turned around. _She's still beautiful._ Her emerald green eyes were blank though.

"What's there to talk to talk about?" she asked.

"Did you see me and Matsuri?" he asked her. She didn't answer. He took that as a yes. "She said that she wanted to talk and then she just kissed me."

"Why didn't you push her off?" she asked.

"I couldn't." he said.

"Or you wouldn't." she replied coldly.

"NO. I never wanted that to happen. I tried looking for you after I made her leave. Sakura, I couldn't find you. When I came back to my office, there was a note saying that you already left." Gaara explained. Sakura looked at her eyes. They were telling the truth.

"We're still friends right?" she asked. _Why did I say that?_

_Wow, that actually hurts._ "Yeah, still friends." He answered.

--

Later in the day, Gaara found some interesting things. The guy that Gaara and seen was named Lee. He found out that his tour guide, Sasuke was dating Lee. It scared him.

--

The ninja got to the Hokage and told her what has happened. She was furious. Tsunade looked through all of the profiles and found that Takeshi and Yuri Haruno were brutally murdered. They didn't die on a mission. Whoever it was, was after another set of un-destined love birds.

**Sorry that it took such a long time to get this up. I've been busy. I'm also sorry that this was really short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Read the quotes!! and please review**


	8. Another author's note

**Hey, okay so the last chapter was pretty suckish. I know. I'm going to redoing the last chapter and I will be taking a break from A meeting already met. I can't really concentrate on this story because I got other ideas stuck in my head. Sorry if you wanted me to update soon. It will just take a while for me to update.**

** -blackXroseXpiano93**


	9. Any idea to help?

**Hello, this is blackXroseXpiano93 and I am in need of your help**

**I could use some ideas for this story (this is the longest writer's block I have had) **

**If you have any ideas on how I am to continue this please tell me and of course you will be mentioned and be my hero**

**Please help me out!**

**Love you all**

**-blackXroseXpiano93**


	10. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Thank you WrongTimeForDreaming!**

Red eyes stared at the wall. That wall led to his old home. The home where he heard his brother was. His dark hair fluttered with the wind. This time he wasn't here for Naruto. No, this time it's more for a personal reason. "Back so soon Itachi?" a voice said. The said person turned. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with venom.

"I'm here to tie loose ends. How about you? Going to kill me?" the masked person asked.

"I should, but it really isn't my place to." Itachi explained. He kept his guard up.

"Why? Were you not close to them?" It was clear that the masked person was a man.

"I have no relation to them except that one of them was my mentor." Itachi replied.

"You're getting boring Itachi." The other said.

"You're getting annoying Tamotsu." Itachi retorted. Tamotsu stepped out. The full moon reflected on his features. His reddish brown hair was messy from travel. His emerald green eyes were deadly and deranged. His once sun kissed skin had paled, leaving him looking like a ghost.

"You say such hurtful things Itachi. I'm touched." Tamotsu said. He put his hand over his heart.

"You're worse than me." The Uchiha told him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Takeo, you killed your own brother." Itachi reasoned.

"It's not like you wanted to either. You want Sasuke dead." Tamotsu replied.

"No I don't. I care about Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Well I never cared for my brother. You should have seen my mother. She would always compare me to him. Always! "Tamotsu was silent for a moment. "My mother preferred him over me. We shared everything. The same parents, the same room, we even had the same face! But my mother loved my brother more. My father praised him more. My brother was a pompous jerk who thought of nothing but himself. I'm telling you this, I didn't kill my brother."

"You do realize that you just contradicted yourself, right?" Itachi asked.

"Let me repeat this Itachi. I DID NOT KILL MY BROTHER!" His voice was very loud.

"Idiot." Itachi said. Soon, five anbu members appeared; two behind Tamotsu and three behind Itachi. One of them seemed to recognize Tamotsu.

"Takeshi-sensei?" he asked. A visible vein appeared pulsing.

"NO! I AM TAMOTSU! TAMOTSU!!!"

Sakura sat up in bed. She thought she heard someone shouting. After getting a glass of water she went back to bed.

Gaara looked up from his spot on the roof. He thought he heard something strange. He looked up at the moon just gazing at it.

----

The next morning, the Hokage waited in her office. She began to tap her fingers slowly. Shizune stood next to her. The pig was still sleeping. There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Shikaku Nara entered with his eyes closed. "WAKE UP!" Tsunade yelled. She was cranky. Even she didn't want to be up this early.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" He seemed lost in a daze.

"Shikaku, tell me everything you know about the Haruno family." Tsunade ordered. The older Nara immediately snapped to attention.

"Umm, where should I start?" He asked himself. "The daughter is friends with my son; she's a very nice girl and not at all nagging. Her father and mother were killed and she's your apprentice." He looked up.

"I already know that." Tsunade said.

"That's all I know." Shikaku admitted. Shizune sighed.

"Did you know you have a rescue mission?" Tsunade asked. Shikaku was caught off guard. He wasn't always sent on missions.

"It's a solo mission. You are to retrieve Takeshi Haruno." She ordered. She handed him the coordinates. "There is a possibility that he has lost his memory. You are to bring him here directly. I will have Yamanaka here when you return." With that, Shikaku left.

"I thought Takeshi died." Shizune said. Tsunade turned to her aid.

"That's what I thought. Then Itachi shows up with Tamotsu and well the guy confessed." Tsunade explained.

"Then how is Tamotsu tied into this?" Shizune asked.

"Takeo means defender or protector. Takeshi means warrior." When Tsunade saw that Shizune had gotten lost she sighed. "Takeshi and Tamotsu are twin brothers. Takeshi is the oldest and favorite and Tamotsu has always lived in his brother's shadow." She tried explaining.

"So, Tamotsu killed his brother and sister-in-law?" Shizune asked.

"No, not exactly. From what I could comprehend from Tamotsu was that he managed to save his brother, but couldn't save his sister-in-law." Tsunade said.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Shizune replied. "Why did you send Shikaku if you don't believe Tamotsu?"

"If you noticed from Sakura, the one thing the Haruno family can't do is tell a good lie." Tsunade said. A smirk appeared. "Get me some sake Shizune, I actually feel like doing work today."

----

Sakura sneezed on her way to the hospital. Someone must be talking about her. "Bless you." A voice said. Her head whipped around and there with red hair was Gaara."

"Thank you." She answered. A smile was apparent on her face. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going the hospital to visit Takeo. How is he?" Gaara asked.

"He's doing well. You shouldn't have brought him here." Sakura said.

"Why not?"

"He can't travel. He'll have to stay here until he gets better." Sakura explained.

"Is he well enough for lunch?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Sakura was definitely surprised.

"Well, Takeo and I are having lunch this afternoon and we were wondering if you would care to join us." Gaara said.

"Alright, lunch can't hurt right?" Sakura replied. Gaara chuckled. They went on their way to the hospital.

They didn't notice that a person was watching them. Jealous eyes were filled with fury. "Lunch can hurt Haruno."

**New chapter! FINALLY!! I want to thank WrongTimeForDreaming for helping me**

**Please Review! **


End file.
